Percy's Sister?
by yolcholl
Summary: Percy has a sister! And Nico likes her? Suck at summaries, pretty self explanatory
1. Chapter 1

Ashlee POV

"_You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. Don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enou-o-ugh. Every-one else in the world can see it, everyone else but you-o. Baby you light up my world like nobody else-" _

I stopped jumping and squealing, momentarily, to take a breath. I was jumping up and down in my house. I would have preferred to be to anywhere else, because, I live in a mansion, and I hate it. Everyone is nice to me, and, YES... I hate it. Yeah, you would probably think I'm a spoilt brat that doesn't appreciate what her father gives her-and blah, blah, blah.

Well guess what, I like to read, and I'm smart! Yeah that was uncalled for. What I'm saying is I'm adopted. You're probably thinking, what the heck does liking to read have to do with adoption? Yeah well, random sob story! My father died. Yea, I'm not making any sense.

Okay, so, I'll start at the beginning, my mother, (who was the nicest woman in the world), married a man, (who I guess was nice, but, I never met him.), but, he died, or got lost, or something happened to him. Then, she married another guy. Who was a nasty perverted weirdo, and that guy killed her. And, you know, child abuse and stuff...anyways, I ran away, and then, this family found me, and you can guess your way to the present.

I lost my train of thought when, someone said, "Nice room! I'm a total Directioner!"

2 boys groaned at this. "Yeah we get it Annabeth, can we please get this over with before you make us listen to 4 hours of One Direction songs over and over and-"

"I get it!" I was looking at 4 teenagers, about 14-16.

The girl that must have been Annabeth walked over. She had curly blonde hair, and unnaturally gray stormy eyes. "Hi. Yeah we share the same taste in music, and whatever, your coming with us."

She turned from bubbly and fun, to strictly serious. To be honest, she kinda scares me. "Um, no, well, as much as I would like to live somewhere else, and that you're a total Directioner! Which is awesome, but...I don't even know you.

Annabeth looked agitated. Apparently, she had done this to other people, who all had given the same answer. She looked over her shoulder at 1 Goth dude, and 1 kinda half Goth chick. They both nodded excitedly, but another guy, who looked pretty hot (smoking'), shook his head.

"Oh, c'mon Percy, It's not like she'll get hurt or anything!" The Goth dude whined, actually, he was kinda cute.

Annabeth glared at me, but when she looked at Percy, her gaze softened a bit. Guess he's taken. "You've got 5 minutes." I kinda panicked, five minutes to do what? He must have noticed my expression because he explained.

"Well, see, Ashlee..." How does he know my name? "...I promise we won't hurt you, but either you come with us nicely or, well, my girlfriend here'll gag you, tie you up, and, well, throw you into a burlap sack."

I gave him a signature, you wouldn't do this to me, and you're a nice guy, look. The half-Goth girl spoke up, "She's done it before."

"How long do I have to be wherever you want me to go?"

"Whole summer."

Doesn't matter, my parents practically ignore me anyways. I gave them my best not-scared smile, "Lets, go then!" Said the strangely, now happy Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Yeah, I like her, but, I'm kind a wishing that she was tied up, gagged, then preferably, thrown into a burlap sack. Not creeping or anything, something else I noticed, was that she and Nico kept staring at each other. Aww, my cousin has a crush! Ok, Ew. I sound like the Aphrodite cabin. On a good day. With free carb free candy. That must be who her godly parent is.

I come back to reality. Right now, she and Annabeth are arguing on who's the hottest in One Direction. I tried to look for anything that could mistakenly gag/choke me.

"Harry? EWW! Give me Zayne any day!"

"NO! Harry's my one and only soul mate!"

"I think Niall's cool…HMM, but Zayne's cooler."

Now Thalia's joining in? Who would a thought a punk girl would listen to that?

"That's it… I'm ditching." I said, I really couldn't stand one more minute, and being the good Samaritan that I am, I asked Nico if he wanted to come to.

Ashlee stopped her debate, *thankfully*, for a minute, to look at me like I'm crazy.

"How do you get out of a car that's going about 100 miles an hour on the highway? Really, I know you're like kidnapping me or something, but, that's just not right!"

Then Nico starts complaining, "Dude, you _**know**_ horses don't like me! Kill me now! Wait."

I looked at Ashlee "Like this." And with that I opened the door, and jumped out, and with Nico following, though still protesting.

When we run out of the highway line I start drilling him.

"Dude I know you have a crush on her!" He blushed furiously before going back into goth mode and saying, "No I don't, she's 11!

"And your 12. Deal with it." HE desperately tries to change the subject, "Um, whatever dude! Aren't we supposed to be getting back to camp?"

I bet you're wondering how we're going to get back, you guessed it, Blackjack.

I whistled my best New York taxi cab whistle, immediately Black Jack came into view. And Nico did this weird creepy son of Hades thing and Mrs.O'Leary was there, because, "When you're not there the horses are plotting to kill me!"

Today cannot get any better, the awesomest day ever, right? (*sarcasm*)


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia POV

Yes, I made that stupid comment about Zayne to get the boys out of that car. You didn't think that I actually listen to that stuff do you? The only reason I know their names is because of Annabeth, I swear that girl's obsessed.

Ashlee was knocked out 10 minutes after the boys left. I looked her over skeptically. The last demigod we found in a mansion was Drew, and you could see how that turned out.

Suddenly, two loud thumps were heard from the trunk.

"What was that?"

Annabeth pulled over, and almost immediately after, Ashlee woke up. We ran to the trunk. But as we were about to open the trunk, we heard giggling. Ashlee face morphed from weariness and fear, to understanding and annoyed.

She opened the boot angrily, and two heads popped up. They were both girls, and scarily identical.

"Hi, do you have sugarrrrr?"

Ashlee frowned down at the two identical faces. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw you sneak out, and you're being pretty rude not introducing us to your friends, Ashlee."

The first one talked with a superior attitude.

Ashlee rolled her eyes, but introduced us anyways.

"Girls, these are the troublemaking twins, Tamie, and Arianna."

"You mean A_rrri_anna."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever, we want to come with you." The superior one stated, I'm guessing she was Tamie. She talked directly toward Annabeth, like she knew she was the leader of the group.

Annabeth whispered to me, "Demigods, definitely, but I'm not sure we should bring them… They look so young."

"Demigods, really? Which god?"

"I'm guessing Hermes by the name Ashlee calls them."

Probably guessing what we were talking about, Arianna put on a puppy dog look.

"Oh, c'mon, please? We brought chocolate." She asked pleadingly.

"Chocolate? Okay you can come." I stated.

-I'm A LINE-Don't Judge-Just let the Awesomeness sink IN-OhNO!-IT's Coming-The END-Heeel-

(In The Car)

"Wait, how'd you get chocolate anyways?" Ashlee asked.

The twins looked at each other. "We stole it." They stated together, between bites of chocolate.

Annabeth looked at me. (This is pretty risky since she was the one driving.)

"Definitely Hermes." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

One Direction, please! Everyone keeps saying, "Ahahahahaha, Annabeth likes One Direction, suuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreee-(Insert slap here, issued by moi)" I just… think that their lyrics are very meaningful.

I also think they're hot.

When we arrived at Camp-Half Blood, we took her to Chiron. Percy, who had arrived two hours before us, wanted to watch the Camp video with her, because he "Never watched it before and it's NOT FAIR!" I think the kelp is rotting in his brain… (I think the kelp inside his brain is rotting.)

The twins didn't watch it with them, because they were too young. So they went to the Hermes cabin, which Chiron figured was their godly parent. The Stoll's took them in under their wings. They were apparently part of Ashlee's adopted family. I guess Hermes liked woman with ironic lasts names, because theirs was Stele.

Let's get things straight, Percy is not my boyfriend, we are just friends with a history of almost getting killed. That kind of history drives friend's closer (but not boyfriend girlfriend closer). Now you're thinking "Then why did Percy call you his girlfriend at the beginning of the story? Stop being in denial, Percabeth is forever!" Percy called me that because he lost a bet to the Stoll's and the Aphrodite cabin.

The bet was that he could kiss Thalia on the cheek without her slapping him; she slapped him. Why would Percy accept this bet anyways? Because if he won he would get chocolate, and Chiron forbade chocolate! (Who knows what it would do to a bunch of ADHD demigods with dangerous weapons?). Anyways, one can do crazy things for chocolate.

"AAAAAH!"

I heard a scream that could only mean two things. Either a lady giving birth, or...Thalia getting sugar high. Since we have no pregnant ladies in the present, it could only mean one thing…Thalia getting sugar high. I heard more screams…which could only mean that Thalia gave Percy and Nico chocolate bars and now **they** were sugar high. (I am very good at perceiving screams.)

Oh no, the last time the children of the big three got sugar high, well, let's just say that people had bacon nightmares. (I don't know why, there wasn't anything to do with bacon…)

This was what caused Chiron to ban chocolate. Gods help us all...


End file.
